LA MAGIA DEL VIOLIN Y NOSOTROS
by Sakura-Kahoko
Summary: Kahoko estudia en la escuela Seisou, Len es un famoso violinista graduado de ahí. ¿Cómo los unirá el destino? ¿Tendrán mucho en común? Universo Alterno KahoxLen
1. Nuestro primer encuentro

**LA MAGIA DEL VIOLÍN Y NOSOTROS**

LA SERIE Y LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A YUKI KURE Y A KOEI

Este fanfic lo hicieron Sakura - hime (Mariza) y Kaho – Kazuki (Elisa), la idea de hacer este fic fue de Saku, así que disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Nuestro primer encuentro**

Hino Kahoko era una chica muy amigable y siempre conseguía hacer nuevos amigos en un instante, se podía decir que tenía un talento natural para eso. Ella iba en segundo de secundaria en la escuela Seisou, de la cual era una escuela respetable ya que además de que impartían las materias básicas, tenían la materia de música donde también salían tocando un instrumento, Kaho no se podía decir que era una estudiante ejemplar en cuanto a calificaciones, pero no le iba tan mal. Ella se encontraba en la sección de los estudiantes generales donde podían también aprender a tocar un instrumento, pero era voluntario.

Ella estaba aprendiendo a tocar el violín, no sabía porque pero se le hacía hermoso aquel instrumento que expresaba calma y felicidad, pero como apenas estaba aprendiendo, no tocaba muy bien que digamos pero ella no se daba por vencida.

Como se había mencionado antes ella se llevaba bien con los estudiantes de música y había veces en las que compartían datos sobre música clásica, como: partituras, historia, músicos, etc.

En ese momento se encontraba con algunos de ellos en el descanso.

- Vaya, ¿ya se acercan los exámenes de este parcial cierto? – Pregunto Kaho mientras guardaba unas partituras que le habían prestado.

- Es cierto, espero que esta vez no sea tan difícil como los anteriores – Mencionó preocupada una compañera de música que iba en primer año, su nombre era Fuyuumi Shouko, tocaba el clarinete, era muy buena pero siempre duda de ella misma, Kaho la apoyaba en todo lo que podía ya que era muy buena persona.

- Chicos ¿ya se enteraron? – Llegó de repente una alumna general de segundo año. Su nombre era Nami Amou, ella era la encargada del periódico escolar y también se lleva bien con todos los estudiantes, si alguien ocupaba información de cualquier tipo recurrían con Nami

- ¿Qué sucede Amou? – Preguntó un estudiante de música que estaba sentado. Él era Kazuki Hihara, toca la trompeta, va en tercer grado, se podía decir que era demasiado amigable y tenía una gran personalidad ya que siempre andaba de buen humor.

- Me acabo de enterar que vendrá a la escuela Len Tsukimori – Dijo emocionada Amou

Todos se quedaron perplejos ante tal noticia, pero Kaho no entendía ¿por qué era tan especial ese tal Tsukimori?

- Disculpen, pero ¿quién es Tsukimori? – Preguntó apenada la castaña al ver que de pronto todos la veían totalmente sorprendidos ante su pregunta

- ¿Hino, en serio no sabes quién es Tsukimori Len? – Preguntó otro de los estudiantes de música que se encontraba sentado junto con el grupo. Él es Yunoki Azuma, toca la flauta, va en tercer grado al igual que Kazuki, es el chico prodigio que todas las chicas veneran, ya que saca buenas calificaciones, es amable, es educado, viene de una buena familia, guapo… pero Amou siempre decía que "¿No es demasiado perfecto?"

Kaho totalmente avergonzada negó con la cabeza

- Yo puedo decirte quién es – Dijo el estudiante que hasta hace rato estaba dormido pero despertó ante la noticia. Él es Shimizu Keichi, toca el celo, va en primer grado pero en diferente grupo que Fuyuumi, él es el típico niño que tiene una cara demasiado angelical, es parsimonioso a más no poder en todo lo que hace ( al hablar, al andar, al comer…) menos cuando toca el Chelo, que se enfrasca en su mundo. – Len Tsukimori es el violinista mas talentoso de Japón, empezó a tocar el violin desde los 5 años, sus padres son músicos y también tienen mucha fama, sobretodo su madre que toca el piano y en sus presentaciones salía con Len y hacían un dueto. Él estudió en esta academia siendo un estudiante de música, en los concursos que se hacían aquí, él siempre salía victorioso con el primer lugar. Él hace unos cuantos años salió de aquí y sólo se sabe de sus presentaciones en otros países.

- ¿En serio? Entonces debe ser un joven con mucho talento – Dijo Kaho con gran emoción - Y a lo mejor me pueda dar unos cuantos consejos sobre el violín

- Yo no te lo recomiendo Hino – Interrumpió Amou seria

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Kaho

- Porque es un presumido – Dijo otro estudiante por detrás. Él es Ryoutarou Tsuchiura, es un estudiante general, va en segundo año pero en diferente grupo de Kaho, toca el piano, además juega fútbol y siempre se ofrece para ayudar a Kaho en lo que sea. Es muy reflexivo y tranquilo. – Ese tipo sólo se ensimisma en tocar perfectamente y nunca habla con nadie, me cae demasiado mal – Dijo Tsuchiura con gesto molesto.

- Oh ya veo, que lástima, y yo que quería que me enseñara algo – Dijo Kaho decepcionada dando un gran suspiro.

- Bueno, lo siento chicos pero ya me tengo que ir, los veré mañana.

- Muy bien, nos vemos – Dicho esto todos se marcharon a sus casas.

Kahoko estaba resignada, y algo triste ya que no sabía si tendría la oportunidad mejorar con el violín. Ahora su pregunta sería: ¿en realidad quiero tocar el violin?, ¿y qué si no sirvo para esto?, y bueno sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que se había tropezado con alguien mientras iba caminando por la calle.

- Lo siento, no me fijé por donde……. - y no pudo continuar con su disculpa ya que vio a un joven de su misma edad, o al menos eso fue lo que pudo percatar.

- Si ya lo se me di cuenta…. ahora…. ¿Serias tan amable de moverte por favor?

- Ah! Si lo siento no quise….. -

Muy tarde para disculparse ya que se había ido.

"_Bueno ya que_" - pensó y mejor se marcho – ¡Es cierto! ¡Se supone que tenia que ir a la tienda de música a comprar las cuerdas! Es mejor que me apure ya que tengo que ir a casa, a hacer la tarea-

Dicho esto se marcho a la dichosa tienda de música.

- ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Disculpe tiene cuerdas para violin? –

- Si, claro que tenemos, déjeme se las traigo, no tardo –

- Muchas gracias –

Mientras el joven le traia las cuerdas del violín, Kahoko quiso aventurarse un poco y decidió ir al pasillo de los instrumentos.

"_Haber…. Trompetas, chelos, flautas, clarinetes, tuba, cornetas, arpas, y …." _Aja! Con que aquí están los violines! – dijo en voz alta , casi gritando o mas bien dicho gritando ya que mas de un cliente se le quedo viendo y entre esas personas estaba _él. _En ese momento ella lo vio.

Kahoko se quedó muy sorprendida ya que era muy raro encontrarse a una misma persona dos veces en el mismo día, él sólo la observaba detenidamente pero a la vez algo enfadado "_a lo mejor me odia por lo que pasó hace rato_" – Pensó Kaho al notar como la miraba.

En eso el joven la llamó porque ya tenia sus cuerdas, ella se acercó apresurada y las vio detenidamente para identificar cuál era la que necesitaba, pero en realidad no sabía cuál era la correcta – _"¿qué haré? no sé cuál cuerda es y estoy haciendo el ridículo frente a ese muchacho con el que me tropecé, que pena."_

Él la seguía observando y se fue acercando al mostrador donde se encontraba ella, ya que los demás estaban ocupados por mas personas.

- Llevaré esto – Dijo el chico dejando algo sobre el mostrador, Kahoko vio detenidamente lo que él compraba - ¿Qué es lo que ves? – Preguntó el joven con pelo azulado algo cortante.

- Ah lo lamento mucho, ya te he molestado mucho por el dia de hoy y… - Kahoko no pudo terminar porque en eso el joven la interrumpió

- ¿Esas son cuerdas para violín no? – Preguntó algo asombrado el chico

- ¿Eh? Ah si pero en realidad no sé cuál comprar ya que yo no sé mucho sobre esto – Comentó Kahoko algo apenada _"Realmente estoy haciendo el ridículo"_

- ¿Cuál cuerda se rompió? – Preguntó el joven algo interesado

- Pues… la segunda, de izquierda a derecha – A Kaho se le había roto esa porque tocó muy fuerte sobre ella haciendo que ésta se rompiera

- Entonces es la cuerda de RE – Le indicó dándole el paquete de la dicha cuerda

Kahoko la observó detenidamente y la reconoció

- Tienes razón, es ésta. Muchas gracias, no sabría que hacer sin tu ayuda – Gritó de nuevo Kahoko haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a verlos haciendo que ambos se avergonzaran

- Te agradecería que no gritarás de nuevo lo que piensas – Dijo algo apenado el joven de pelo azul

- Em… sí lo lamento de nuevo – _"Vaya que soy torpe, tendré un mal precedente de él"_ - ¿Y qué es lo que vas a comprar? – Preguntó la castaña para cambiar el tema

- Es un soporte – Contestó secamente, Kahoko no quiso preguntar qué era eso ni para qué instrumento ya que sería algo muy imprudente

Los dos compraron sus debidas cosas y coincidieron al salir de la tienda, Kahoko pidió de la paquetería su violín y cuando salió cio que aquel joven miraba detenidamente el estuche de su violín.

- ¿Tú… tocas el violín? – Preguntó de nuevo interesado el joven

- Se puede decir que sí… pero apenas soy una principiante y no sé muchas cosas – _"¿Por qué se interesaría por el violín? Esto es muy extraño"_

- ¿Podría oír cómo tocas? – Preguntó serio pero con algo de interés

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si yo toco horrible, apenas estoy empezando, créeme que no querrías oírme tocar – Kaho estaba entre sorprendida y asustada, no podría tocar frente a él

- Enséñame – Insistió el peli azul

Kahoko no se pudo negar más, así que se dirigieron hacia el parque, pero había un problema, aún tenía la cuerda rota y no sabía cómo ponerla, ahora sí estaba en aprietos.

- ¿Por qué no le poness la cuerda? – Preguntó el joven algo desesperado

- Ah… pues… bueno… lo que pasa… - Kahoko en realidad estaba nerviosa y avergonzada

- ¿No me digas que no sabes poner una cuerda de violín? – Preguntó enojado

La castaña sólo negó con la cabeza, el joven tomó de repente el violín de entre las manos de Kahoko y empezó a sacar la cuerda del paquete

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó sorprendida

- ¿Pues qué mas? Le pongo la cuerda a tu violín – Dijo secamente sin voltear hacia ella

Ya que terminó de ponerle la cuerda, empezó a revisar el violín por todos lados, lo golpeó un poco con el dorso de su mano para ver qué sonido tenía.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – Preguntó Kahoko al ver que lo estaba revisando cuidadosamente

- Sólo lo revisaba, y veo que lo tienes en buenas condiciones – Dijo el joven mientras le entregaba el violín a la chica – Empieza a tocar – Ordenó algo frío el peli azul

Kahoko al principio sintió pena porque era la primera vez que tocaba frente a alguien desconocido, ¿pero cuál melodía tocaría? Y en eso se le ocurrió una que había practicado mucho últimamente… "Ave María". Así que empezó a tocar, el joven sólo la observaba detenidamente _"Esta joven toca con mucha inspiración, le falta mucha práctica, pero la forma en la que toca me gusta."_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Bueno pues apenas empezamos con este fic, espero que les haya gustado, si les gustó déjenos sus reviews porfa, y así lo continuaremos lo mas pronto posible.

- Hey para ustedes chikillos y chikillas les hablo yo Kaho!! vean mi fic !! "NOS CONOCIMOS ENTRE MUSICA Y CAFE'' ya que esta super ultra mega cool !!!!!!

Nos vemos en el segundo capítulo.

- Hey ke onda!! Yo soy Mariza!!! Jajaja no pues este seria el primer fic ke publico, y ke mejor ke hacer un fic con una experta!!!! Jajaja muchas gracias Kaho!!! Y a ustedes nuestros lectores esperemos ke este fic sea de su agrado!!!

NOS VEMOS LUEGO!!!!!! WIIIIIIII!!!!!


	2. Empiezan los problemas

**EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMAS**

Hino aún seguía tocando el violín, se veía muy entusiasmada, algo que el peli-azul también notó. La melodía era suave, y al mismo tiempo relajante. aquel joven pudo notar lo relajada que se veía Kahoko. Hino también pudo notar lo relajado que se veía el joven, cosa que le alegraba mucho a ella.

Por otra parte, el peli-azul ya había escuchado infinidad de veces el ''Ave María'', sólo que esta vez se le hacía muy diferente a las anteriores interpretaciones que había escuchado, tal vez se le hacía más… ¿única?, aun así no sabía porque.

Después de 5 minutos de interpretación, Hino dejo de tocar.

- ¿Que te pareció?- le pregunto Hino al ojiamarillo.

- Nada mal- contesto casi sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

- ¡Wow!, ¿en serio?, ¡muchas gracias!, ya que tu opinión me importa mucho.

- No lo creo – Dijo desinteresadamente el joven

- ¡Claro que sí!, justamente cuando estábamos en la tienda me pude dar cuenta de que sabias mucho de música, y… tú al decir que no estaba nada mal, me alegró mucho - Le dijo con una sonrisa, e inmediatamente hizo sonrojar al muchacho.

- Si tú lo dices- Dijo volteándose para que no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

- A todo esto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Tú primero… es de cortesía que el que pregunte primero, responda primero.

- ¡Ah bueno! , me llamo Hino Kahoko, ¿y tú?

"Qué raro que no me conozca"- Pensó el muchacho - Bueno mi nombre es Tsuki…- pero no pudo terminar con su respuesta ya que el mayordomo de la casa del muchacho lo había interrumpido.

Era un señor de unos 30 años, alto, tez blanca, y cabello rojo.

- Disculpe pero su madre lo ha llamado, tiene que darle una noticia urgente, ¡y quiere que venga de inmediato, así que apúrese!

- Muy bien voy para allá Yosuke.

- Lo siento pero tengo que irme, ya que es importante, nos vemos, y gracias por su tiempo - Dijo haciéndole una reverencia a Kaho y yéndose a toda prisa.

- ¡Oye pero no me dijiste…! "tu nombre" –pensó - Bueno espero volver a verte- dijo sin más remedio y en suspiro - Bueno al menos se una parte de tu nombre, Tsuki…-

- ¿Kaho qué haces aquí? - Le preguntó un joven de unos 17 años, tez blanca, cabello azul medio largo, ojos cafés, y algo musculoso, pero no exageradamente.

- ¡Ah! Taikaru…yo.. – Su nombre completo era Taikaru Minami,

- Te estaba buscando - dijo mientras le tomaba su mano-

- Lo siento es que estaba practicando un poco-

- Si ya lo noté, ¿nos vamos o qué?

- Si, vámonos

- Muy bien solo déjame ayudarte con la maleta de tu violín-

- Muchas gracias Taikaru-

- No tienes porque agradecerme, ¿para que son los novios?

- Si tienes razón- dijo sonriéndole

**Mientras tanto en la residencia de nuestro chico misterioso.**

- Que bueno que llegas, te mandé llamar porque llegó una invitación para que dieras una presentación en la academia Seisou – Dijo su madre extendiéndole la invitación, era en realidad hermosa, tenía el mismo pelo azul y sus mismo ojos

El peli–azul no dijo nada sólo dio un suspiro de cansancio y recogió el papel, en realidad odiaba dar presentaciones a personas "mediocres," como así les decía, y que de todos modos no apreciaran la música clásica como es debido.

**Ahora con Kahoko y Taikaru**

Ambos iban caminando en silencio, Kaho no le quería decir que estaba con un muchacho que sabía mucho del violín, ya que conociendo a su novio se pondría realmente celoso.

- ¿Si supiste lo de mañana cierto? – Preguntó su novio rompiendo el silencio

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Respondió Kaho sorprendida, no había puesto mucha atención ya que estaba pensando en ese chico misterioso que sólo sabía una parte de su nombre "Tsuki"

- De ese que va a venir mañana a dar un recital para la escuela – Dijo algo despectivo el muchacho ya que no le caía nada bien

- Ah si, lo espero con ansias – Dijo si más Kahoko

- Sobre eso quería hablarte – Dijo Taikaru deteniéndose en frente de la casa de Hino, ella se sorprendió ya que estaba muy serio – No quiero que sigas tocando el violín

- La chica no se lo creía "¿Por qué me pide eso? a mí me gusta mucho el violín y él lo sabe, ¿qué le estaba pasando?" – Pensó la chica

- ¿Por qué me pides eso? – Preguntó sin más la castaña

- Es que pienso que no pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos, y como yo ya voy a salir para estudiar la preparatoria, no nos veremos tan seguido, entonces pienso que tenemos que aprovechar todo este tiempo ¿no crees? – Declaró Taikaru

- Pero sí salimos, y además de que hemos pasado muchas aventuras juntos – Dijo algo exaltada Kaho

- Sí, pero… no es lo mismo sí estás ensimismada en el violín, puedes tocar en cualquier momento un instrumento, no debes presionarte en aprenderlo ahora mismo, aún eres joven, tienes mucha vida por delante – Dijo tratando no de enojarse con ella

Kaho no sabía qué decirle, esa en realidad era una petición muy difícil, ya que ella en realidad amaba el violín y no quería dejarlo pasar.

- Lo pensaré y te prometo dar una respuesta pronto – Respondió algo cohibida y apenada la castaña, no quería decirle que no quería, ya que temía que él se enojara

**Al día siguiente en la academia Seisou**

Kaho no había podido dormir a causa de lo que le había dicho su novio la noche anterior _"No quiero que sigas tocando el violín" _esas palabras le resonaban en la cabeza.

- Hola Hino – Saludó de repente Amou pero Kaho no la escuchó – ¡Hino!

- Ah, buenos días Amou – Contestó algo desganada Kaho

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿estás bien? – Preguntó preocupada su amiga

- Si, estoy bien no te preocupes – "si en realidad supiera por lo que estoy pasando, pero no quiero preocupar a nadie"

Todos entraron a sus respectivas clases, Kaho en realidad no estaba en la clase, sólo pensaba en qué decidiría respecto al violín, pero tenía miedo de decirle que no a Taikaru, él había sido muy bueno con ella.

En eso el director hizo el llamado a toda la escuela para que se dirigieran al auditorio, ya que pronto sería la audición del tan famoso violinista Len Tsukimori. Kahoko en cuanto oyó el comunicado se sintió en realidad aliviada, así se distraería un poco. Todos llegaron al auditorio y se sentaron los mismos del grupo: Hino, Kazuki, Tsuchiura, Fuyumi, Yunoki, Shimizu, Amou, Taikaru y sus amigas de siempre.

- Vaya estoy tan emocionada, por fin veré a Tsukimori, le sacaré muchas fotografías – Comentó Amou enfocando su cámara hacia el escenario

- Hablando de violinistas, ayer me sucedió algo muy extraño – Comentó Kaho hacia sus amigos

- Cuéntanos Hino – Respondió Kazuki alegre como siempre

- Fui a una tienda de instrumentos, ya que me hacía falta una cuerda para violín y en eso apareció un joven que me ayudó a elegir cuál era la cuerda correcta – Dijo Kaho algo emocionada

- ¿Y cómo era ese sujeto? – Preguntó Tsuchiura extrañado

- Pues… no era muy amigable, pero se ofreció también a ayudarme a ponerle la cuerda a mi violín, era de tez blanca, cabello azul y ojos dorados, ah y tiene más o menos la estatura de Tsuchiura

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal descripción

- Disculpa Hino – Dijo algo penosa Fuyumi – Esa persona era…

La chica de primer grado no pudo terminar ya que en eso se apagaron las luces y se levantó el telón dejando ver al famoso violinista del que tanto de hablaba. Kahoko al ver quien era el famoso violinista se sorprendió mucho.

- Fuyumi, ¡es el!, ¡él es el chico del que les estaba hablando! – dijo Kahoko gritando.

Y bueno ya que el asombro de Kahoko era demasiado como para haber gritado… más de uno voltearon a la dirección en donde ella se encontraba…y entre esas personas estaba el chico misterioso, o bueno ya no tan misterioso, ya que al fin Kahoko sabia quien era, era el famoso violinista: "Tukimori Len", lo peor fue que Len al escuchar tanto escándalo volteo hacia donde se encontraba ella. Y su asombro también fue demasiado, ya que volver a ver a una persona de nuevo, era demasiado raro. Al menos que el destino quisiera que así lo sea

- Hino, ¿lo conoces?, bueno eso no es tan importante, ¿Cómo lo conociste?- le reclamo su novio Taikaru

- Bueno…prefiero no hablar de eso ahorita ya que va a empezar a tocar…-fue lo único que se le ocurrió para evitar el interrogatorio de su novio, ya que ahorita no quería hablar de eso, y menos con él.

Después de un breve momento de silencio la presentadora opto por seguir con la ceremonia.

- Bueno, disculpen por la interrupción, ahora si serian tan amables de darle un caluroso aplauso al gran violinista, graduado de esta gran academia de Seisou ¡Tsukimori Len!

Y todos aplaudieron ya que tenerlo ahí en Seisou no era nada normal. Pero por el otro lado, Len aun la seguía viendo. Aunque la tuvo que dejar de ver, porque en ese momento escuchó que ya lo habían llamado, así que Len empezó a tocar una melodía que él se sabía muy bien "Salut d' amour", esa canción era de sus favoritas. Al empezar a tocar Kahoko cerró sus ojos, y solo se dejaba llevar por la música. Se le hacía muy inspiradora, relajante y sobre todo armoniosa, sentía una gran conformidad.

"Me pregunto si yo podré llegar a tocar de esa forma"- pensó, mientras le salía una sonrisa de sus labios, cosa que su novio pudo notar, y eso no le gustó mucho.

"¿Qué tiene de especial él, que yo no tenga?"- se preguntó totalmente encelado

Después de terminar con esa canción Len opto por tocar otra canción llamada 'Polonaise Brillante' de Wienianski, esa melodía era más alegre, una de las favoritas de Kahoko por cierto, en realidad Kaho hace mucho que no la había escuchado, pero ahora que la había vuelto a escuchar, le llegaron muchos buenos recuerdos. Al terminar esa melodía el recital concluyo, todos le aplaudieron. Después de recibir aplausos Len salió del escenario, para dirigirse a su camerino. Kahoko se levanto inmediatamente del asiento, para ir a hablar con el Len. Pero alguien la detuvo.

- Hino, ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Taikaru. -¿vas con él verdad?- trató de detenerla agarrándola de la muñeca.

- ¡Déjame ir Taikaru! Por favor - le suplicó

- Minami déjala ir, ¿que no confías en ella?- le espetó Tsuchiura algo enojado

- No, es sólo que….yo….-

- Deja que vaya, vas a ver que no va a pasar nada- le dijo Yunoki con una sonrisa

- Está bien- le dijo a Kahoko- pero antes de que se marchara Taikaru le alcanzó a susurrar algo que solo ella pudo escuchar.

- No me falles, por favor - le dijo en voz baja

Kaho sólo tembló ante el comentario de su novio, y siguió su camino, tenía que hablar con Len ya que tenía muchas cosas por decirle.

Aprovechó el movimiento de todos los estudiantes para meterse entre ellos y llegar al cuarto donde se encontraba Tsukimori y trataba de que nadie la viera porque si no se metería en problemas.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su destino cuando de repente apareció el director de la academia, Hino no tuvo mas opción que esconderse, por suerte él no lo vio, pero sería mas precavida. Ya había llegado al camerino del peli azul, ahora tenía que tocar, pero de repente le entró la vergüenza, vaya valor que tenía, pero en eso oyó que alguien venía, entonces para salvarse entró al camerino sin tocar la puerta, y en cuanto entró cerró la puerta detrás de ella, pero al ver adelante observó que Len se estaba cambiando la camisa y se la volvió a poner rápidamente al ver a esa chica adentro de su camerino.

- En verdad lo lamento – Dijo Kahoko inclinándose mil veces totalmente avergonzada

- No importa, ya entraste – Dijo serio Len dándole la espalda mientras arreglaba una maleta. En realidad que él era pesimista

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, hasta que Kaho lo rompió

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eras? – Dijo la castaña sin recibir reacción alguna del violinista "Vaya forma de comenzar la conversación" Pensó Kaho ante su mismo comentario

- Al contrario, ¿cómo es que tú no sabes quién soy yo?, ya que soy uno de los grandes violinistas que existen en la actualidad.

Al decir eso, la castaña pensó que aquel supuesto "gran violinista" tenía el ego más grande del todo el mundo, pero ella no se quedaría atrás, y se dejaría insultar, al contrario ella le devolvió la palabra.

- ¡Oye, el que seas un "gran" violinista- dijo poniéndole énfasis a "gran"- ¡No te da el derecho de insultarme! –

Le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia él, pero justo cuando iba a quedar en frente de Tsukimori, Kahoko se tropezó con una maleta que el peli azul había dejado en el suelo.

- ¡Cuidado!- le grito el peli azul, y justo cuando se Kaho se iba a caer Len la agarro de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, para que esta no cayera al suelo, pero al tratar de hacer eso, hizo algo que él nunca se había imaginado que iba a pasar.

Estaban a escasos milímetros uno del otro, y podían respirar el aliento del otro. Tsukimori se quedo viendo esos ojos amarillentos de Kaho, y el no era el único ya que Kaho también los estaba viendo los ojos del Len, y se estaban embriagando con el aliento del otro.

"Yo no puedo hacer eso, ¿qué hay de Taikaru? se supone que le dije que no lo iba a traicionar, pero aun así…"

Cuando estaban a punto de darse un beso, la puerta se abrió y era nada mas y nada menos Taikaru.

- Oye Kaho, ya te tardaste mucho, asi que vine y……- en eso se quedo perplejo al ver la escena en las que estaban los otros dos. -¿Q-qué significa esto?- dijo enojado…..

* * *


End file.
